Celebration
by SemperFiNeverForget051909
Summary: Ziva passes her citizenship test, but just because Vance got in the way didn't mean that Tony would let her celebrate alone. Features Concerned/Caring Abby/McGee./TIVA!
1. Good Luck

**AN: Just to get our spirits up, I'm going to fast forward to a couple of Season 7 eps, so this may or may not be cannon. You might also want to read the first chapter of my other story, which is entitled "Hugging Impulses", because you'll be encountering a reference to it in this.  
**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah.**

**Warning: Spoilers for Season 7.  
**

**Summary: Tony wishes Ziva good luck while McGee's in the room with them.**

* * *

**McGee's POV**

It was just innocent.

It was just an impulse.

But whatever it was, it was very un-Tony.

I mean, he does like women. But he's over that now; he's past the stage of liking women simply for their looks. It has been 5 years, after all.

But a particular Israeli Ninja simply isn't like any other women.

That's why I'm surprised that he's not dead yet.

* * *

It was this morning, when I came in early (nothing unusual with that), when I stepped into the bullpen, and no one's there. Well, aside from Tony. For Tony to come to arrive before any of us? That's weird.

We went to the nearest coffee shop and after we ordered our drinks, I addressed the elephant in the room.

"You seem antsy," I asked and took a sip of my drink.

Tony took a deep breath. "It's nothing. Just kind of nervous." Tony wrung his hands.

"Because…?" I inquired further.

"Today's Ziva's citizenship test."

_Oh shit._

Who wouldn't be nervous?

But I put that aside. My nervousness aside. For the sake of my addled friend.

"She's gonna make it, Tony. She studied hard enough."

"I know that. Just couldn't help being…nervous."

* * *

When we got back to the office, Ziva was already sitting at her desk, and as expected, studying.

"Good morning, Zee-vaaah." Tony greeted his—whatever she was to him— and handed her a cup of tea. It was obvious that he was trying to hide the nervousness in his voice by prolonging the pronunciation of Ziva's name. I just had to smirk at it….not because it was like Tony's form of endearment for Ziva (it's not safe to say that, really.) It was just because Tony's uneasiness is a spectacle I'd like to see more often.

"Toda, Tony." She replied, and Gibbs strolled into the room, also with a cup of coffee.

"Gear up, dead marine in Rock Creek Park." Another day, another dead marine. At least it's Friday. Couldn't complain any more.

So, we gathered our stuff and hurried to the elevator. That is, until Gibbs stopped me and Ziva from getting in.

"McGee, you're staying with Ziva." He said sternly.

"But Gibbs—" Ziva argued.

Gibbs cast her a pointed look and added, "You are going to study for that exam, Ziva. Can't afford for ya to fail."

"But—"

"That's an order." The elevator doors closed.

We stalked back to our tables but then, the elevator dinged open to reveal Tony. He was running and, thankfully, he stopped before he collided with Ziva.

It was indeed a close call; he would have knocked themselves onto the floor if he had not stopped on time.

Tony took a staggering breath. "Just wanna wish you good luck."

I looked at them with amusement on my face.

Pure amusement that got replaced by sheer horror when he looked at her _like that_, cupped her face, and kissed her on the forehead.

I might have overreacted. And I know I shouldn't have been surprised, because I know_ Something is going on between them._

But I was. I couldn't help it.

Tony just kissed a woman—of all women, Ziva—in the squad room. And even if it was only on the forehead, damn. This is Tony we're talking about. This is Ziva who is involved.

And Tony had said before that if there's one thing Ziva didn't like, it would be physical contact with him.

I don't know. And I'm not going to overanalyze. Ziva let it slip.... _for now._

Maybe she didn't let it bother her for now. Inspiration, maybe?

_Tony's kiss as inspiration? Encouragement? Oh well—_

"Hey Probie," Tony called out, effectively snapping myself out of my headspace. "Take care of her for me while I'm not here, will ya?"

I was about to refuse, but with his glare that could rival Gibbs', I shut my mouth.

"Thanks. I owe you big time. Remind me to buy you lunch for a week." He added before he went back downstairs.

_If that's what I'd get in return, then I'd gladly look after His Ninja._

_

* * *

_**Review?**_  
_


	2. Telephone

**AN: I'm back with an update, now from Abby's POV. Just a little warning. Slight spoilers for the S7 Finale.**

**Summary: Abby and Tony talk. It's that simple.  
**

**Disclaimer: Yes.**

* * *

_Well, you'll still be you, Ziva and I'll be there to hear it. **I promise.**_

I know it wasn't the right time to think about anything else besides Gibbs and his safety and everyone's safety, but I heard it.

I heard what Tony said.

And as we stand here, as I stand here with Ziva in the room, she takes her oath.

And two seats are left unoccupied.

She looks down to the two vacant seats, and they're not here with us.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Anthony DiNozzo aren't here.

Tony DiNozzo isn't here for her. And he promised to be here.

Ironic isn't it? That he had been the one who initiated the secret fact finding mission that isn't secret in the Sahara (that's what McGee told me); he had been the one who led the Operation Save Ziva, and yet he isn't here to witness one very very very important milestone of her life.

He's not here to witness one of the proudest moments of her life.

* * *

So, me being me, I called Tony DiNozzo right away when we came back to the office.

But of course, Ziva had to be out of earshot.

Damn that man.

"Tony, where the hell have you been? How dare you not be there and break your promise!" I screamed into the phone, not allowing any pleasantries and stuff."

"Wait Abby, calm—"

I could only imagine him looking like he's anticipating a headslap.

When he gets back here, I'm gonna give him more than one.

"Stop telling me that! You know why I called, and I'm not gonna calm down now! You let her down, Tony; you upset her. Of all days you had to miss one of the most important days of her life! Seriously, dude? You're the one who brought her back, and yet you weren't there to see her become a naturalized citizen which practically means that she's not part of Mossad anymore and she cutting ties from Eli—"

"I know Abby, but I had no—"

"But still, you promised! At least you could've tried reasoning out with Vance! 'Director, yeah, the thing is, I promised my partner that I would be there to hear the oath.'—

"Yes, Abs…I already feel guilty here. Stop rubbing it in."

I toned it down for a bit, ignoring his statement. "But as if you could really reason out with Vance….Okay, I'll give you that." When he didn't reply, I added. "Just, please, Tony? Just make it up to her, okay? She may be smiling now, but I know that she's waiting for someone to show up…. She's sad, Tony. I don't know how to make it better this time."

"Abs…I'll make it up to her. It's the first thing I'll do once I get back. I promise."

"Don't make promises you'd only break later. Where in the world are you, anyway?"

"Doing work for Vance. Mexico."

"Mexico? Holy sh—"

"I'll get back with all my body parts intact. Thank you for the concern. I'm almost done here. Gotta go, Abbers. Talk to you later."

"Yeah. Stay safe."

_Click._

_

* * *

_

**AN 2: We all know that Tony couldn't just say NO to Vance. It's a direct order, but I couldn't help feeling dissapointed despite that...pardon me for making Abby ramble.**

**Review? **


	3. Separation

**AN: Wow. Long time no update. Whadya want me to say? Oh, school. Yeah. School. I died when school started. Moving on...So yes. I'd just like to say that this is from Ziva's POV, because I felt that this had to be written down. Maybe she's worried for Tony after last season, maybe not. But still. This is what I think she'd be thinking. Oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I already miss these guys, you know.**

* * *

Once I was too young to get too deep; too attached.

And once I was too young to feel the pain from all of this.

Yes, that was when I was young.

Now, I'm not young. Not anymore.

He said that men don't have biological clocks.

I'm still convinced that they do. That even women do.

No, it is not what you think.

I am not desperate.

I am Former Assasin / Mossad Liaison Officer , now NCIS Special Agent Ziva David, and I am never desperate.

But believe it or not, now, of all days, my mind and my heart chose to become desperate.

For what?

For him.

For the fact that he was not there.

He was not there when he promised.

And he still has not showed up.

So, at 23:30 pm, I was awake in my bed and desperately worrying my head off.

Because this time, I'm getting in too deep and too attached.

To that Smug Smiling Movie Lover Ladies' Man— Bastard, _of all people_.

And with that attachment comes the pain.

I got used to seeing him every day of my life since I came back, that it was odd for me that he had to go off somewhere_ far _without me.

I never thought, did not want to think of getting separated from him ever again, after what we went through.

I am Former Assasin / Mossad Liaison Officer , now NCIS Special Agent Ziva David. I am strong.

However, I must say that too much is enough. I have my limitations. I am human after all. And I have been torn away from him many many times more than I care to count.

I am also afraid that the little of what we used to have—and what could be turning into something more—would be ruined, shattered into millions of pieces.

We almost let it slip away before. I don't want that happening again.

I terribly want to be wherever he is, just to be sure he is okay, that he is not in the same situation I had been in months ago, that they aren't beating the shit out of him, that they aren't poisoning him, that they arent't doing horrible things to him.

That he would come back in one piece.

That he would come back in one piece, alive and breathing, to us.

To me.

Until today, it never occurred to me that one day I would care; that I had the capability to care.

I never thought that I would care immensely for someone like him much as I never thought of the colossal amounts of hurt I would feel from it.

I'd like to think that these emotions come with being an American Citizen.

But if he had been here, he'd probably say it only happens to Israeli Women With The Name Of Ziva David Who Becomes An American.

* * *

**AN: That was short and random, and isn't the right place to end the story.**

**Review? **


End file.
